


An Evening In

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Mac in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening In

Kate sank into the tub behind him and scooped her arms around his chest. "Hey," she breathed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He smiled and tipped his nose in her direction. "Hey," he returned and linked his long fingers with her smaller ones.

"How was your day?" she asked. Before he could answer, she picked up the bar of soap and began rubbing it over his skin.

He smiled at her. "Good. Better now." He leaned into her caresses. When he tried to take the soap she snatched it out of his reach.

"No, no, Angus," she chided playfully, "my turn." Keeping a good grip on the soap, she lathered up his back, ignoring the grimace he made when she used his name.

He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Kate, why won't you call me 'Mac' like everyone else," he asked.

Her smile lit the entire room and her delicate laugh tinkled off the porcelain. "Because I like 'Angus'. It's a great name."

MacGyver grumbled something about never being a big fan of it. 'Hating it during school.

"Really?" Kate asked him. "Who would mess with an 'Angus'?"

His eyebrows twitched. She had a point. Kids hadn't really bothered him in school, though he figured that had more to do with his 'creative' talents than any fear of him based solely on his given name.

Kate's slender fingers reaching to wash between his legs drew him from his brief reverie. He moaned softly and parted his knees for her. She teased the shell of his ear with her tongue while she scrubbed his legs.

"You are so sexy, Angus," she told him as she let her hands slide down his legs toward the juncture of his thighs.

When she said his name like that, in that voice, he suddenly didn't hate it quite so much. When her hand settled between his legs and she began to stroke him, he almost forgot he had a name. He leaned his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

He focused on the feel of her one hand still scrubbing soap over his skin while the other slid up and down his length. She always knew how to make him slow down and relax.

He took the soap from her hand and deposited it in the dish. Then he fitted his fingers with hers, rolled his head to kiss her throat and whispered, "I love you, Katherine." He knew she'd grimace, she preferred 'Kate', but this was important. And, she'd called him 'Angus' twice.

Kate growled playfully at him, but kissed his mouth softly. "I love you too, Angus." Then kissed him again, firmer this time.

MacGyver rolled, sloshing water over the edge of the tub, and positioned himself to enter her. He kissed her as he pushed in slowly and drew her legs around his hips as he began to move.

Arms thrown around his neck, she laughed. "We're going to have to take another bath."

"Don't care," he grunted and preempted further commentary with another kiss.


End file.
